The Kids Don't Stand A Chance
by buzzlikebee19
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a tender moment before her brother's wedding.Just a sweet little songfic


Title: "The Kids Don't Stand A Chance"

Author: Buzzlikebee19

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But not a day goes by where I don't wish I did…

Summary: Harry and Ginny share a tender moment before her brother's wedding

A/N: This plot bunny has been in my head for a while. It's a songfic, based on the song the story is named after by Vampire Weekend.

She knew that he had to go. She tried to ignore it, to pretend like this was just another summer they were spending together. On his birthday, when the Minister came, she could deny it no longer. Of course, she knew why he had to go. He was leaving for her, and the rest of the world. It was his job to save it, to create a better world for those who weren't even born yet. She tried, when they were alone, to put in to every kiss how much she loved him. Before the wedding, he caught her staring, and wiped away the single tear that fell when their eyes met.

"Your make-up is going to run," he said to her with a small, sad smile.

Her throat was too tight to say anything. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"It's going to be alright, Gin," he murmured into her hair, stroking it.

"But, you're…you're barely seventeen," she whispered, admitting one of her fears to him. He was practically just a boy, going up against, and seeking out the most murderous wizard known to mankind.

"Well, just think of it as we're traveling abroad," he said to her, unable to keep the smile off his face when she pulled back a little to give him an incredulous look.

"You git," she shot back at him, reflecting his smile.

He laughed, the sound of it making her feel better than she had in weeks.

"Oh, I've got something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a recognizable swath of red and gold fabric.

"It's my favorite tie. I thought you should have it, since I won't be…won't needing it."

He looked away from her, trying to keep his composure. She put her hand over his gently, and took the tie from him.

"Thank you Harry," she said quietly, knowing she wouldn't be able to look at him either. "I know how much it means to you," she said, finally meeting his eye again.

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"I'll miss you," he wishphered, staring into her eyes; trying to memorize them.

They stood there for what could have been and eternity until Hermione burst in, causing them to break apart, and shattering their peaceful moment.

"Ginny are you in here? Your mother needs-oh, I'm sorry," she said, her face turning crimson. "I didn't know you two were-erm…"

"What does my mother need?" Ginny asked, straightening her dress and looking at the embarrassed brunette, who was trying her best to look everywhere but at her two friends whom she'd just interrupted.

"Uh, the officiator's just arrived, and she'd like for the bridal party to get together."

"Alright," Ginny replied, before taking Harry by the hand and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a while. Oh, and don't forget your shoes," she said before walking purposefully out the door. "Come on Hermione," she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes…of course…" she followed, shooting one last apologetic look at Harry before she left.

He glanced for a minute out of the window, smiling at the sight of Fred shooting sparks from his want at Ron' s unsuspecting behind. He almost started to dwell on how he may never get to see his friends having fun again, or enjoying another long summer day at the Burrow.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through his reverie. "Are you almost ready dear?"

"Yes ma'am," he called into the hallway. "I just need to get my shoes!"

"Okay just hurry sweetheart!"

He walked up the flight of stairs to the room he shared with Ron, and upon entering; his eyes were drawn to his shoes sitting on the bed, and something glittering on top of them. He picked up the glittering thing that he recognized as the heart-shaped locket Ginny had on the dresser in her room. Opening it, he saw the picture within was one of the two of them, sharing his favorite chair in the common room, giggling at a secret joke.

He smiled and closed the locket, holding it in his hand. As he moved his shoes to sit on the bed, he found a small note addressed to him

"_Harry,__" _it read_,__ "__I__'__m__writing__this__even__as__I__already__know__that__you__won__'__t__be__coming__back__to__Hogwarts__this__year.__I__'__m__afraid__for__you,__but__I__trust__you.__This__is__what__you__have__to__do,__and__you__won__'__t__give__up__until__you__succeed__and__defeat__You-Know-Who.__Take__this__locket__with__you,__and__keep__it__safe.__Whenever__you__feel__discouraged,__look__at__it__and__remember__what__'__s__waiting__for__you.__I__'__ll__be__thinking__of__you__every__day.__Please,__stay__safe.__With__love,__Ginny.__"_

It was as if time had stopped. A warm feeling spread from inside his chest, as if he had just had a goblet full of Felix Felicis. She would be alright. She was strong, and he knew it. He would make it through this and they would have a future together someday. Though it might not be enough to get him through the hard times he knew lay ahead, it was enough for today, to know that he could put his faith in something. Harry carefully put the locket and note in his moleskin pouch, tucked it back into his shirt and finished getting ready for the wedding.


End file.
